


a real catch

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, matching outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris can be very convincing when she wants to be, much to Linda's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a real catch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "I am not wearing that"

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleaaase?”

“Absolutely not, Iris. I am not wearing that. Not in a million years.”

“But it’s so cute!”

Linda levels Iris with an exasperated glare, ready to look her straight in the face and tell her how it is, give her one final, definite, absolute refusal—no negotiations. 

Not a smart move.

Because she’s hit full-force with Iris making those big, puppy-dog eyes at her, batting her eyelashes imploringly, jutting out her lower lip and doing that ridiculously adorable little pout she has when things aren’t going her way, and the adamant  _‘No’_  Linda is about give her to gets stuck on her tongue and falls apart before it can even make it past her lips.

Yeah,  _really_  not a smart move. 

Honestly, you’d think she’d know better by now that she doesn’t stand a chance against Iris when that girl really wants something. Especially not when she’s making that face. Linda groans to herself, accepting defeat, and grumpily snatches the offending piece of clothing out of Iris’s hand.

“And here I thought you had good taste,” she sighs, holding the shirt out in front of her like it’s infected and shaking her head in disappointment. Iris swats her on the arm, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Oh, shush, you know it’s adorable! And we’ll be matching!” she beams at Linda, gesturing to herself with one hand and tugging at the shirt she’s wearing with the other.

“Yeah…great…" 

‘Adorable’ really isn’t the word she would use to describe the hot pink t-shirt that Iris had gotten her to match her red one, with the words  _'My Valentine is a Real Catch!’_  sprawled across the top and a little picture of a cartoon fish caught on a hook and giving a thumbs up beneath it.

"…except I think it’s implying that one or both of us is a fish,” Linda hums thoughtfully, reluctantly pulling the shirt over her head.

Iris rolls her eyes at her. 

“It’s a  _joke_ , Linda. Don’t be such a spoilsport!” she huffs, smiling again and clapping her hands excitedly when Linda finally pulls her arms through the arm holes.

"Oooh, it’s perfect. We are  _so_  cute.”

Linda raises an eyebrow at her and shakes her head, not even bothering to argue. She cannot believe she agreed to something like this, but then again it’s Iris. And Iris can be  _very_  convincing when she wants to be.

Iris must notice that she’s still less than happy about the situation, because she pulls her into a kiss that leaves Linda feeling dizzy. When she pulls away, Iris is smirking at her, and there’s a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"You’re the best girlfriend  _ever_. A real catch,” she gives her a cheeky grin, laughing at Linda’s pained expression, “And to show my thanks, I’ve got something special that  _I’ll_  be wearing later tonight. Just for you.”  

Iris winks at her, and Linda feels the heat rising in her cheeks as her imagination starts to run wild, imagining all the possibilities. Whatever it is, she has a feeling that this time, she’s not going to have any objections.


End file.
